The purpose of this study is to determine whether amino acid feedings, provided to advanced-stage cancer patients, can prevent or reduce the normal weight loss (muscle atrophy) associated with the disease and treatment of the disease. Our results will establish whether cancer patients' muscle responds in a similar fashion to that of normal volunteers, by increasing the amount of lean muscle and preventing the loss of muscle in response to amino acid supplementation.